Puzzle Pirates
by Delirium Land
Summary: Maka es una chica que le encanta jugar Puzzle Pirates, ¿Qué pasaría si al día siguiente amaneciera dentro del juego?  Piratas, espadas, un atractivo Capitán y un Rey Brigante que te quiere ver muerta... UA
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaa! Lo sé, debería continuar el fic que tengo atrasado ¬¬, pero es que (lo típico) la inspiración llegó para crear una nueva historia (estúpida, estúpida imaginación que no complace a los lectores xD). Lo lamento.

Se preguntaran (o tal vez les da igual xD) por que _Puzzle Pirates_, es un juego online multijugador, del que no me enorgullece decir, me envicié hace mucho tiempo xD y el vicio regresó… hace unos días. Y eso hizo que mi emoción hacia los piratas incrementara, ahora mírenme… sentada esperando a que _Disney Channel _o El Canal 7 pasen la saga completa de Piratas del Caribe xD.

Hoy como estoy tan contenta n.n decidi poner algo que me dio risa mientras veía _Los Padrinos Magicos _(no había nada mejor que ver en los sabados, la verdad detesto esa caricatura aunque me haga reír a veces), haber quien la encuentra xD.

Esta historia no será para nada larga (hasta lo que mi pobre cabecita pueda dar). Bueno, sin más, los dejo leyendo n.n

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni tampoco Puzzle Pirates.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pirates<strong>

Capítulo 1.

''_¿De la vida real al juego? O ¿El juego a la vida real?''_

La lluvia caía con tanta intensidad en Death City que hasta parecía que se romperían las calles, el cielo estaba nublado de un morado negruzco algo aterrador. Sin embrago, la tormenta no detuvo a la joven rubia que corría desesperadamente de la escuela a su casa. Tapaba en vano con sus pesados libros su cabeza, tratando de protegerse del agua, maldecía mentalmente a cada gota que caía por su cabello y rezaba por que se terminara la lluvia. Para su suerte, llegó al fin al preciado hogar, dejó sus libros y mochila en el sofá de la sala y fue directamente hacia su habitación sin darse cuenta de que un pelirrojo la miraba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó su padre, Spirit Albarn, con un sartén y espátula en su mano.-¡Ya está la comida!

Maka Albarn no hizo caso a sus avisos y siguió su camino. Abrió la puerta de su oscura habitación, ya que no había ninguna lámpara encendida, y una vez ya dentro la cerró inmediatamente. Se sentó en la silla frente a un escritorio y encendió el ordenador que descansaba en la mesa de trabajo. La lluvia no había sido la única razón para llegar temprano a casa, sino también su preciada PC que le abría la puerta a un cibernético lleno de personas que conocer.

Sonaba tonto, pero así eran las cosas.

Ya encendida la máquina, tomó el mouse e hizo _click _en el icono de un pirata con un sombrero de capitán azul. La chica sonrió. Después de esperar unos 10 segundos la pantalla se puso negra, sonando un fondo de música pirata y con un cuadro azul con orillas doradas en el medio, donde pedía el nombre del usuario y contraseña. En el primero puso _Violet _y en el segundo…

Maka soltó una pequeña risita burlona para sí misma. La contraseña era tan tonta que a un tonto no se le podría ocurrir. Era _violet5_. Para ella le parecía tan estúpido poner su mismo nombre de contraseña. Dio un click para entrar en el _océano Viridian, _con las noticias del juego como bienvenida. Su pirata era una rubia de cabello suelto y rubia con tez blanca como ella misma, con un ratón naranja que la seguía a donde quiera que fuera. Hizo click en _Grupo_ y revisó si habría algún camarada conectado.

Se sonrojó.

La verdad, ella buscaba a _alguien_ en especial.

Buscaba a su querido Capitán/Amigo. Solo que… ella ya no lo consideraba solo un amigo. Ella sentía algo más por él y no una simple atracción, ella estaba enamorada. Su nombre en el juego era _Jack, _sin embargo no sabía cual era su verdadero nombre. Siempre se lo había preguntado pero él evadía el tema. Siguió buscando hasta encontrarlo, le hizo click en _decir _para comenzar una nueva conversación.

Violet dice: ¡Ahoy!

Jack dice: ¡Que tal!

Violet dice: ¡Contesta como pirata! ¬¬

Jack dice: De acuerdo ¬¬, ¡Yohoho marinero! 

Violet dice: Jejeje, ¿cómo éstas? 

Jack dice: Bien, como siempre. Por un momento pensé que no te conectarías. 

Violet dice: ¡¿Qué te sucede? Yo siempre me conecto u.u

Jack dice: Con el vicio que tienes…

Violet dice: ¡Oye! Mira quien lo dice…

Y así comenzaron una nueva _charla, _todos lo días eran como este pero aun no se aburrían, porque estaban el uno con el otro.

Violet dice: Oye, ¿Dónde estás?

Jack dice: Estoy en la taberna, ven.

Violet dice: Voy para allá. 

Maka hizo click en el mapa de _Kirin Island _para hacer otro click en la taberna. Ahí había otros jugadores jugando camorra o esgrima o uno que otro reto junto con los piratas de servicio. La rubia localizó al pirata de cabello café, tez blanca con un sombrero de pirata blanco y ropas elegantes de capitán, era el pirata _Jack._ Maka siempre se sentía anonada cuando estaba con su pirata, pues el estaba bien vestido y ella a veces no tenía suficientes _reales _(piezas de ocho) y doblones para comprar ropa bonita. Solo tenía una blusa café y pantalones cafés con botas del mismo color.

Observó detenidamente al capitán de su tripulación. Ella siempre se preguntó como sería su amigo en la vida real, si se conocieran en la vida real… ella sería capaz de… ¿confesarse?

Otro potente sonrojo invadió el aniñado rostro de Maka. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo así por alguien, es más, aún a sus 17 años no había tenido ni un novio. Solía sentirse algo tonta cuando pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose su amor por el muchacho, ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Aunque… ¿él sentirá lo mismo? ¿Y si lo siente cómo se verán? Dicen que las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan. Ahora que lo recordaba, Jack era de Inglaterra y ella de Estados Unidos de América.

Una serie de inseguridades golpeaban los pensamientos de Maka, haciendo que se acobardara un poco. Pero si nunca le decía se arrepentiría en el futuro, no soportaría el saber que él esté con otra. La joven inhaló lentamente y después miró la pantalla del ordenador decidida. Lo haría, le diría sus sentimientos a _Jack_.

Violet dice: Jack, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Jack dice: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es? 

Violet dice: pues yo…

Iba a terminar la frase cuando alguien toco la puerta. Maka rechinó lo dientes enojada y una aura asesina la rodeó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estoy ocupada!—rugió furiosa.

-Maka, _respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos. —_fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su puerta fuera abierta estrepitosamente por una patada hasta casi tumbarla.

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta viendo la escena. Su-estúpido-padre la miraba sonriente y con un delantal amarrado a su torso.

-Makita~. —Habló melosamente. —Ya esta la comida. Baja o se enfriará. —el pelirrojo insistió.

El estomagó de Maka gruñó sonoramente, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Spirit sonrió quedamente y la chica lo fulminó con la mirada. Maka optó por ir a comer siguiendo a su padre, no sin antes echarle una mirada a su computadora.

* * *

><p>Maka dio una última cucharada a su comida y se la llevo a boca para engullirla. Dejó la cuchara rápidamente sobre el plato vacio, pero antes de siquiera levantarse de la mesa fue detenida por su papá. Maka hizo un puchero y bajo los hombros cediendo. La tormenta aún no había cesado.<p>

-Maka. —comenzó a decir Spirit seriamente, cosa que alarmó a Maka. —Tú madre… vendrá este fin de semana.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la joven se iluminaron al instante. Hacía mucho que no veía a su mamá y el simple hecho de escuchar su regreso la ponía muy contenta. Tuvo ganas de gritar de emoción pero se contuvo. ¿Qué traería esta vez? Ella siempre que regresaba de sus viajes le traía un recuerdo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Maka, provocando tranquilidad y felicidad en su papá.

-Dijo que está muy ansiosa por verte. —Acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de su hija. —Te extrañaba demasiado.

En la cara del pelirrojo estaba una sonrisa llena de ternura, que por un momento, Maka se contagio y le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando terminaron de recoger la mesa, Maka se fue a su cuarto. Notó que se la pantalla se había vuelto negra con el cuadro azul, debajo de este había un aviso que decía que su cesión se cerró por inactividad. La chica se desesperó un poco al recordar que había dejado hablando sólo a Jack.

''_¿Se habrá enojado?'' _se preguntó Maka.

Entró de nuevo a su cuenta, pero algo extraño sucedió…

La pantalla se pinto de una mezcla de diferentes colores distorsionados. Maka creyó que la computadora se descompuso y comenzó a golpearla de un lado, tratando de repárala.

-Estúpida carcacha. —maldijo. —Debe ser porque ya estas vieja.

Fastidiada de esperar, se acostó en su cama. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía demasiado cómoda. Dio un bostezo y se puso una sabana. El clima lluvioso y frio hacía que le dieran ganas de dormir. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, la rubia se asusto y llevó la sabana hasta la cabeza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a quedarse dormida… soñando con su amigo Jack…

* * *

><p>Su espalda empezó a sentirse incomoda, sentía una superficie plana debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo de madera totalmente diferente al de su habitación. Se levantó de un brinco asustada y vio que el piso era de madera, todo era de madera… había dos pequeñas ventanas cubiertas por pedazos de tela viejos, una caja de madera también vieja… todo esto le recordaba…<p>

Salió de la pequeña choza, y se cubrió la boca de sorpresa. Frente a ella (unos cuantos metros más) estaba el hermoso mar azul, junto con algunas gaviotas y palomas que revoloteaban por ahí. Había palmeras, casas de arquitectura antigua, barriles, rocas enormes, arena… herrerías con un anuncio de una espada…

Maka comenzó a captar todo, se miró a si misma y tenía ropa similar a la del juego de _Puzzle Piratas._ O le habían jugado una _muy _pesada broma o…

-Estoy en el juego…

….

**Puzzle Pirates**

* * *

><p>¡Cha, cha, chan! (saca una espada mientras trae un parche y sombrero de Jack Sparrow xD)<p>

Primer capi terminado ^^

Enserio chicos, no les recomiendo el juego para la gente que se envicia con facilidad O.O

XDDDDDDDDD

Espero que les haya gustado, ustedes díganme si les gustó o no n.n trataré de actualizarlo diariamente, en cuanto a mi otro fic no lo se aun u.u

Por cierto, Jade (en el juego) es el único océano en que se habla español, Viridian es en ingles pero como Maka y Soul (según) hablan ingles los puse ahí. ¿Encontraron la frase de los Padrinos Magicos? xDDD me siento muy identificada u.u xD

Bye! ¡Cuídense!

(P.D: De alguna manera esto me recuerda a Jumanji xDDD)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Ya les traigo el nuevo cap ^^ xD Espero que les guste.

**Soul Eater y Puzzle Pirates no me pertenecen, solo he utilizado sus personajes y contenido para ser una obra aficionada sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pirates<strong>

Capítulo 2.

_¡Ahoy, camaradas!_

-Estoy en el juego…-murmuró para sí misma Maka Albarn, desconcertada.

Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que algo _tan _loco como esto le pasaría, ¡ni si quiera en sueños! ¿Sueños? ¿Acaso estaría soñando? Se dio una pequeña bofetada en las mejillas para comprobar si estaba soñando, y en efecto, no lo estaba. Se sobó su mejilla un poco colorada. ¿Y por qué precisamente le tenía que pasar eso a ella? ¿Por qué no le pasó al vecino? El sonido de parloteo alcanzó a dar en los oídos de Maka, eso significaba que había más gente ¿o no? La rubia, esperanzada, corrió hacia el muelle. Llegó hasta donde estaba el cartel de anuncios de Kirin Island, en el cual estaba una masa enorme de gente vestida al estilo pirata. Unos hasta tenían sus mascotas, en ese momento la joven recordó a su ratita ¿dónde estaría? Ella se metió en el bulto de personas, tratando de encontrar a alguien que _pudiera _conocer, todos hablaban disparatadamente y explicaban como habían llegado. De pronto, la chica sintió que chocaba con alguien, se volteó a verlo para pedir disculpas pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Un chico de cabello albino y algo alborotado, ojos rojos como unos brillantes rubíes la miraban con un poco de frialdad e indiferencia, otros dos chicos estaban a su lado. Traía un sombrero de capitán blanco y orillas doradas, una _chaqueta de corsario notorio _blanca con detalles también doradas, pantalones y botas elegantes blancas. Debía admitir que era demasiado apuesto, a pesar de aura sombría.

_Sus ropas son similares a…_

-L-lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte. —se disculpó lo más cordial que pudo, algo intimidada por la mirada del chico.

El muchacho la observó detalladamente, para después mirarla curioso.

-¿Violet?—preguntó, con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Jack?—contestó ella con otra pregunta.

Los dos se miraban ansiosos, intentando decir algo más, pero la sorpresa y nervios no les dejaba hablar con facilidad. De repente, un chico de cabello y ropas elegantes se le acercó haciendo alboroto, acompañado de otro chico de cabello negro y rayas blancas, por sus ropas los dos parecían tener un alto rango y dinero.

-¡Pero si es la pequeña Violet!—anunció contento y después bufó burlón. —Cualquiera podría reconocerla, solo basta con ver lo pecho-plano que es.

Recibió una fuerte pisada de pie, cortesía de Maka. El peliazul solo soltó un alarido y se recargó en Soul, adolorido.

-Señorita Violet. —habló con modelas el de ojos ámbar. —Mucho gusto de conocerla en persona. —estiró su mano blanca, en un gesto de saludo.

Maka estrechó su mano, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola.-¿Tú eres ''_Death Captain''?_—preguntó ella.

El joven asintió.

-Y tú, idiota. —Señaló al peliazul, ya recuperado.-¿Eres _Black Star_?

-Elemental mi querida pirata, soy el mismo. —respondió altaneramente Black Star.

La joven Albarn se sintió contenta al estar rodeada de sus amigos del juego, sentía más seguridad y no tanta soledad como hacia unos minutos. Se vio a la necesidad de preguntar sus verdaderos nombres.

-El es Kid, Death the Kid. —el moreno levantó la mano para ser visto.—Y este viejo, es Soul Evans.—golpeó su hombro con afecto, su respuesta fue una leve pronunciación de su nombre en forma de quejido.

_¿Soul Evans? _Pensó Maka. _¿Ese es su nombre?_

Se sintió decepcionada, al pensar que su mejor amigo no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para no decirle su nombre real. Bajó la mirada. Siempre le había preguntado su nombre y él cambiaba el tema rápidamente… aunque ella tampoco le había dicho su nombre ni a él ni a nadie del juego. Nunca se lo habían preguntado, tal vez él esperaba eso de ella.

-Y yo soy el grandioso Black Star. —el joven levantó un pulgar en alto.

Todos lo miraron con algo de pena, cosa que hizo que Black Star se preguntara la razón.

-¿Por qué me miran así, chicos?

-¿Te pusiste tu propio nombre de nick? Que poco cool. —comentó Soul, con una sonrisa burlona dejando un poco deslumbrada a Maka por la belleza que el chico mostraba.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no me avergüenzo de mi nombre!—se excusó el peliazul. —Todos merecían saber mi esplendoroso nombre.

-¿Y cual es el nombre de usted, Violet?—preguntó interesada, Death the Kid.

Soul fijó su atención en ella.

-Ah, pues mi nombre es Maka Albarn. —respondió ella sonriendo.

-Lindo nombre. —habló Soul, mirándola pícaro.

La rubia cenizo se sonrojó. Agradeció el cumplido.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas tribales y sin sentido, riéndose de lo que cada unos decía. Después, de nada aparecieron unos tipos altos y con ropas piratas, uno tenía lentes y con una sonrisa escalofriante y el otro con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Eran los _Guardianes del Océano. Cronus y Apollo._ Black Star, Soul y Kid los miraron con cautela.

-¡Bienvenidos, nosotros los Guardianes del Océano!—dijo el de ojos azules y rubio. —Hemos venido aquí, para aclarar que lo sucedido ha sido un pequeño error que el señor creador (del juego) esta tratando de remediar. Por lo tanto, guarden la calma y sigan como si fuera su vida normal. No se preocupen.

Y al parecer el mensaje no había hecho ningún efecto calmante, al contrario, había incrementado la tensión entre los jugadores. Unos comenzaron a maldecir, a otros les dio igual, a unos les pareció genial, y al resto se preocupó tanto hasta el borde de casi llorar.

-Franken Stein y Justin Law. —murmuró Soul, con algo de fastidio.

Maka dedujo que esos debían ser los verdaderos nombres de los dos hombres. Ambos parecían ser indiferentes a la situación. ¿Quién era el tal creador?

-Bien, ellos dijeron que hay que hacer como si ''fuera nuestra vida normal''. —Repitió Black Star.-¡Por primera vez hay que hacerles caso! ¿Qué tal si vamos a pillajear por ahí? ¿Eh? ¡Y que sea algo grande! ¡Una flotilla! ¿O _Islas malditas?—_propuso emocionado.

-Para eso necesitamos llamar a nuestra tripulación y un barco, uno grande. De preferencia una _Gran Fragata_. —comentó Kid.

-No solo necesitaríamos a nuestra tripulación, sino también a todo el _blasón_. Recuerda que no es algo fácil. —contradijo Soul.

Maka observaba como los muchachos se ponían a discutir sobre cosas del juego. Ellos hablaban con tanta facilidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Deseaba poder hablar a solas con Soul, contarle cosas, jugar como siempre lo hacían… contarle sus sentimientos. La chica recordó su conversación pasada. Se acercó tímidamente a Soul y le tomó el brazo.

-Soul… ¿puedo hablar contigo?—le pidió.

Soul la miró preocupado y asintió al instante.

Se alejaron de Black Star y Kid, fueron debajo de unos arboles y palmeras.

-¿Recuerdas que quería decirte algo?—Maka comenzó a sonrojarse y el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar exageradamente. Le temblaban las rodillas y respiraba un poco dificultosamente. Soul se preocupó más al ver su estado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Éstas bien?—le preguntó él, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Maka tomó aire y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Soul… yo quería decirte que…-habló rápidamente pero fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso grito.

-¡SI! ¡IREMOS A LAS ISLAS MALDITAS!—celebró el peliazul, haciendo una danza rara que avergonzó al chico de tres de rayas. Todos lo miraban con pena.

-Ese simio…digo chico…-siseó Soul.

Maka se llevó una mano a la cara y envió todas las maldiciones que se sabía al pobre peliazul. Soul se alejó por un momento diciendo algo como '' ¡ni si quiera me han consultado, soy el capitán!'' recibiendo una contestación de '' ¡nosotros somos oficiales mayores!'', por parte de Black Star, iniciando una nueva _discusión._ Maka se desanimó por un momento y creyó que jamás podría decirle sus sentimientos a su amigo.

_Tal vez debería dejarlo así…_

El viento de la playa golpeó su cara, refrescándola. El sol brillaba con una enorme intensidad a comparación de la vida real. No había ningún rastro de contaminación en el paisaje y casi no había presencia exagerada de intervención humana como en su realidad. Maka se acercó hacia los tres chicos.

-¡Que bueno que vienes, señorita!—dijo Soul con una sonrisa. —Tenemos noticias, iremos a las islas malditas con todo el blasón.

¿Islas Malditas? Si más no recordaba, no era el lugar donde un Rey Brigante se escondía. En una flotilla también había reyes brigantes, en Atlantis…había monstruos marinos y dragones. Pero todo eso en la vida real, era llevarte a tu propio hacia la muerte. Aún era joven para morir. Tenía que ver a su madre. Eso era verdad, se perdería la llegada de su madre. Maka bajó la mirada triste pero después se asustó al escuchar el anuncio de Soul.

-Bueno, pirata. ¡A viajar por los mares!

**Puzzle Pirates**

* * *

><p>Si, estuvo aburrido ¬¬ y corto<p>

xD

Cronus y Apollo son Guardianes del Oceano reales, solo usé sus nombres por que no quería inventar otros xDDDDDD Pero no son de mi propiedad.

Dejen un lindo review con su comentario por favor n.n

Bye! cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Otro cap xD Espero que se de su agrado.

**Soul Eater y Puzzle Pirates no me pertenecen, solo he utilizado sus personajes y contenido para ser una obra aficionada sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pirates<strong>

Capítulo 3.

_Islas Malditas_

* * *

><p><em>Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirate's life for me.<em>

_We pillage, we plunder, _

_we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirate's life for me._

* * *

><p>Una vez más el viento fresco del mar acarició el rostro de Maka, delineando cada una de sus facciones. Suspiró algo fastidiada mientras observaba a Soul, quien estaba a cargo del timón. El deseo de aventura de Black Star se había cumplido, y ahora un grupo de barcos se dirigía a una tal Isla Maldita. Toda la tripulación estaba ahí, ejerciendo cada uno su parte en una estación, aunque estas parecían más difíciles de realizar en la vida real. La rubia insistía en que le asignaran algún trabajo, pero ninguno de sus amigos oficiales (incluso Soul) le dejaron hacer algo útil. <em>''Ya llegará el momento en el que te ocupemos, por ahora descansa''<em> fue lo que le dijeron. Se recargó más en una esquina del barco, _hundiéndose _en su propio aburrimiento.

El barco al navegar, rasgaba la capa azul del mar creando una ligera espuma. ¿Cómo estaría su padre? Comenzó a preguntarse la joven, ¿habrá notado su ausencia? ¿Estaría buscándola? Maka se preocupaba cada vez más al seguir pensando en su familia.

-¡Hey, Maka!—le habló Soul.-¡No te quedes ahí sola y ven para acá!

Maka instantáneamente obedeció, reprochándose el porque. Su cuerpo había actuado sólo, como una loca enamorada. Se puso a un lado de Soul, esperando a que este dijera algo. Él mantenía una mirada fija hacia el frente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de un momento, volteó a verla.

-Sabes, siempre deseé poder verte en persona. —Comentó él. —Y ahora que te tengo a un lado, no sé que decir. —soltó una risita irónica.

Maka sonrió para sus adentros.

-Yo también deseaba verte, a veces imaginaba como eras. —admitió avergonzada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo era?—la miró intensamente, con una sonrisa ególatra surcando sus labios.

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Pues no lo sé…como era tu pirata. —contestó nerviosa.

Soul lentamente cambió su sonrisa por una línea recta y serena, sus ojos habían perdido un poco de brillo. La rubia se preguntaba porque su cara había cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó preocupada.-¿Dije algo malo?

Soul tardó en contestar y apartó su mirada de la de ella.

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Es solo que… estoy algo preocupado. —mintió, pero ella no lo notó. —Ya sabes, nuestras familias no saben de nosotros y de que ha sido.

-Si, es eso en lo que estaba pensando. —concordó.

Entre los dos hubo un silencio incomodo, tanto que lo único que quería Maka era salir corriendo de ahí. El albino rezaba porque Black Star llegara con sus locuras y apaciguara el ambiente tenso que se había creado. La rubia miraba a todos lados, buscando un tema del que hablar. Los nervios le cerraban la boca.

-Ammm… ¿por qué no me dejaron hacer un trabajo en el barco?—preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Quieres que te ponga a trabajar?—el chico había recobrado su personalidad anterior. —Pero después no te andes quejando~. —canturreo divertido.

De alguna manera a Maka no le había gustado para nada la última respuesta.

-Ésta bien. Pero recuerda, tú trabajo principal será…-se tomó la barbilla pensativo. —Ser la chica del capitán. —sonrió con astucia.

Maka emitió un sonoro '' ¿Qué?'' haciendo que todos los presentes la vieran raro. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo tan intenso que parecía un tomate parlante.

-Pero por mientras limpiarás la cubierta. —sentenció.

La boca de la chica había llegado hasta el suelo por la impresión. Olvidaba el lado endemoniado del joven. Maldijo mentalmente al albino, mientras este señalaba el trapeador y una cubeta con agua. Las tomó de mala y después bajó por las escaleras hasta la cubierta, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los piratas. Soul la miraba desde arriba con malicia y diversión.

-Que yo recuerde no un juego sobre limpiar el piso. —Soul negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. —Además, ¡esto no es lo que hace la _''chica del capitán''!_—protestó la rubia.

Soul enanchó su sonrisa, pero esta vez era seductora.

-¿Enserio quieres hacer lo que hace la ''chica del capitán''?—preguntó coquetamente, haciendo que Maka se sonrojara. —Aún eres muy joven. —ronroneó.

Si antes Maka parecía un tomate ahora era un semáforo en rojo. Rápidamente se puso trapear mientras mandaba múltiples insultos al capitán. Soul siguió con lo suyo, silbando una canción pirata que se había aprendido por ahí.

* * *

><p><em>We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.<em>

_Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!_

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack._

_Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

* * *

><p>A lo lejos se ve una niebla que va cubriendo el paisaje y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban en aguas malditas. Remolinos de agua comenzaron a manifestarse y sonidos extraños hacían eco en todo el barco. El cielo se había vuelto oscuro y sombrío, como si fuera de noche. Maka empezó a temblar ligeramente, no sabía si era por el frío o por el miedo. Sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro y se dio la vuelta velozmente para toparse con Death The Kid.<p>

-Toma. —Le ofreció una espada _alfanje._ —En cualquier momento puede pasar algo. Cuando termine la batalla naval bajaremos, habrá _zombis y médicos brujos. _Ten cuidado, esto es la vida real. —advirtió con voz seria.

Maka tomó la espada con cuidado y Kid desapareció entre las nieblas. No creía ser capaz de estar en combate, después de todo, nunca había usado una espada _real, _el juego de esgrima era completamente diferente a esto. El miedo embargó a Maka y se sintió insegura y sola. La necesidad de tener a Soul a su lado incrementó…

Escuchó un susurro detrás de ella y volvió a dar la vuelta inmediatamente. La piel se le había enchinado sentía que algo la tocaba constantemente, los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón no paraban. Creyó ver una sombra y dejó salir un jadeo desesperado.

''_Quiero irme a casa'' _deseó Maka.

Alguien la tomó del brazo y esta vez era Soul. La respiración de Maka era rápida hasta el el punto de alarmante. Soul acarició su mejilla tiernamente, estaba fría y pálida.

-Calma. Son sólo alucinaciones. —habló despacio.

¿Soul sería una alucinación? No, era demasiado tibio para serlo. La guió hasta donde estaba el timón, ahí se podía apreciar mejor lo que pasaba. Los barcos del blasón se mantenían unidos al ver los barcos del enemigo, con _cultistas _dentro de ellos.

-Esto se pone cada vez más feo, viejo. —comentó el oficial mayor, Black Star, quien había llegado repentinamente detrás de ellos.

-Los barcos malos no me preocupan. Pueden ser derrotados por una sola bala y no se defienden. Los cultistas son el problema. —Soul veía fijamente la flota maldita.

La rubia no soltaba la mano del albino en ningún momento. Sostuvo fuertemente la espada otorgada por Kid, tratando de recuperar la poca la valentía que aún le sobraba. Los demás miembros de la tripulación seguían trabajando, pero con menos esfuerzo que antes. Maka oyó carraspear al peliazul.

-La niebla les esta afectando. —dijo, refiriéndose a los piratas a bordo.

Los barcos del enemigo se ponían en posición y el joven Evans entendió que era el momento de ponerse en marcha. Hizo una señal a los demás barcos del blasón y ellos comprendieron. Soul tomó el timón y le dio una vuelta, el barco comenzó a girar mientras se acercaba a las balsas malditas. Black Star bajó rápidamente hacia el fondo del barco y Death The Kid se quedaba en la cubierta. Los cañones estaban siendo preparados. Los barcos contrarios se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. Una vez ya en la mira, los oficiales dieron la señal para disparar. Las balsas de la muerte se hundieron después de los disparos, pero los cultistas y zombis interceptaron el barco del capitán.

Maka escuchó el sonido metálico de las espadas chocando, dando entender que la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo ya había comenzado…

**Puzzle Pirates**

* * *

><p>Lamento si son muy cortos los capítulos, pero es que me tomo mucho tiempo haciéndolos y se me acaba el día xDDDD<p>

Es algo difícil escribir sobre algo nuevo jejeje asi que perdónenme si no sale bien u.u

Escribí dos fragmentos de la canción pirata **A pirate's life for me.** Que no me pertenece.

Bye! Cuidense! Sus reviews me hacen feliz! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! (creo que siempre digo hola xD) Ya les traigo el nuevo cap

Enserio, gracias por sus comentarios. Hacen que quiera seguir adelante y escribir, realmente su opinión es muy importante. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y comentan, y también a los que leen en silencio (si hay).

**Soul Eater y Puzzle Pirates no me pertenecen, solo he utilizado sus personajes y contenido para ser una obra aficionada sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pirates<strong>

Capítulo 4.

_¿Temes a la muerte?_

_(Davy Jones)_

El joven capitán bajó, sacando hábilmente su espada, a la cubierta seguido por el peliazul. Maka se quedó en su sitio, le costaba mover sus piernas por el miedo. No dejaba de temblar por el abandono de la calidez de su mejor amigo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez como diablos le haría para salir de esta. Los piratas ya estaban en un duelo a muerte con los cultistas y zombis, los cultistas tenían mascaras y ropas nativas extrañas, los zombis traían puesta ropa pirata rota y rasgada, su piel era blanca o verde y cabello de color. Todos los jugadores parecían ser expertos en el esgrima, como si lo hicieran de toda la vida. Maka era buena, pero en su ordenador. Tal vez su experiencia tenía mucho que ver a la hora de pelear…

La rubia deducía en su mente sin darse cuenta de que alguien se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Maka interpuso el movimiento de su enemigo poniendo su espada horizontalmente, bloqueando. Fue algo rápido, ni si quiera había pensado lo que iba a hacer. El isleño mostró una sonrisa macabra, mientras juntaba su lanza contra el alfanje de Maka, haciendo fricción.

-Al señor _Vargas _le va gustar esto. —dijo con un toque de diversión en sus palabras.

La joven pirata creyó entender el porque de sus palabras y frunció el ceño, molesta. Dio una estocada a su brazo pero el cultista la detuvo con su lanza, esto tardaría un poco. De nuevo mandó golpes con la espada, pero este la esquivaba. Comenzó a desesperarse un poco, cosa que el isleño aprovechó para propinarle un golpe en la cara. Maka se cubrió la zona herida y se recargó en un barril, indignada. Oh no, nadie golpeaba a Maka Albarn sin su consentimiento. Tomó una botella de ron que se encontraba por ahí y con el le devolvió el golpe. El isleño chilló adolorido mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, la rubia reunió valor y encajó fuertemente su espada en el pecho del cultista, el hombre cayó al suelo inerte. La pirata miró el cuerpo asombrada, mientras la mano con que sostenía el alfanje le temblaba. Era la primera vez que _mataba _a alguien, o al menos eso parecía.

Recordó que aún seguía en batalla, por que fue a la cubierta. Divisó a Soul entre el montón de piratas, zombis y cultistas peleando, y fue con él enseguida. Llegó a su lado justó cuando acababa de derrotar a un zombi, Soul volteó a verla preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasó?—jadeó. —Tienes un rasguño en tu mejilla.

Maka llevó su mano a su cara y efectivamente, tenía un rasguño, el cual le estaba sangrando un poco. _''Solo fue una pelea'' _susurró lentamente, más para ella que para Soul. El Capitán la miró pensativo y sereno, después comenzó a hablar.

-Ten cuidado. Es peligroso que pelees sola.

La chica asintió. De pronto se escucharon unos gritos diciendo '' ¡Yahoo!'' seguidos de choques de espadas, era Black Star peleando con dos zombis a la vez.

-¡Soy un rey en esto!—dijo altaneramente, mientras daba una última estocada de muerte a un contrincante.-¡Jamás creí que fuera tan fácil!—sonrió.

-¡No te confíes mucho!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Soul y Kid. El segundo había llegado inesperadamente, y Maka iba contando las veces.

-Ese idiota… si sigue así en cualquier momento él…-el joven de cabello azabache comentaba fastidiado, sin embargo, fue interrumpido al ver sido cortado un mechón de su cabello por un cultista.**(1)**

El pelinegro quedó en estado de shock y Soul fue a enfrentar al atacante. Después de unos segundos, el joven Death the Kid entró en pánico.

-¡NOOO! ¡SOY UN CERDO ASIMÉTRICO! ¡MATENME, POR FAVOR!—lloriqueaba mientras se ponía en posición fetal y llevaba sus dos manos a la cabeza.

Maka lo observó con pena, había olvidado la manía del chico hacia la simetría.

Cuando el último malhechor había caído la batalla quedaba concluida. Los piratas sobrevivientes suspiraron satisfechos mientras tomaban aliento en su momento de descanso. Black Star dio unas palabras de aliento por su amigo Kid, quién se estaba recuperando. El albino volvió a tomar el timón y daba rumbo hacia la Isla Maldita, seguido por los otros barcos. Solo faltaron unos metros de recorrido y llegaron. Los barcos del blasón se posicionaron cerca de la isla y todos sus marineros bajaron, ansiosos por encontrar algún buen botín. Maka, ya en la isla, contempló el paisaje, había casas con estilo de brujería y la típica vegetación de palmeras y arboles de platanos y arbustos, etc. En el centro había un extraño monumento de piedra, casi parecido a un tiki, y a su alrededor había un circulo de piedras con figuras extrañas dentro de el mismo. A un lado había una bandera morada con un símbolo humano raro, unos palos con un cráneo y sombrero de pirata la sostenían. Debajo de esta estaba un muñeco vudú.

La arena se sentía tan fría, notando la falta de sol en la isla.

-Por fin llegamos. —Murmuró Soul. —Pero hay que estar alertas.

Luego, una horda de zombis llegó para atacar con algunos nativos. Una nueva batalla comenzó al instante. Maka usó toda su habilidad para poder sobrevivir. Esta vez eran solo zombis, por cual los piratas acabaron rápido con ellos. Soul se acercó hacia el extraño monumento.

-Es hora de forrajear. A desenterrar cofres de tesoro. —ordenó a todos los piratas presentes.

Un grupo de piratas tomaron unas palas y comenzaron a escavar debajo de la escultura, poco se iba viendo algo rojo. Con mucha ayuda, los marineros pudieron ir sacando los cofres. Maka miraba asombrada la cantidad de cofres (de extraña textura y signos de calavera), unos eran morados, otros rojos y negros. En realidad, era la primera vez que ella iba a una Isla Maldita, había ido a flotillas y a Atlantis pero jamás a una Isla Maldita. Este tipo de cosas la hacía emocionarse, exceptuando el peligro.

Cuando todos los cofres habían sido sacados, se reagruparon unos cultistas, listos para atacar de nuevo. Pero el problema es que eran más que antes. Algunos zombis también los acompañaban. Los piratas se enfrascaron en otra pelea, mucho más fuerte que la anterior. De entre el grupo atacante, salieron dos médicos brujos y _V_argas _el Loco. El Rey Brigante_ dibujó una sonrisa sombría y fuera de lugar en su rostro. Este tenía la piel morena y el cabello castaño oscuro, usaba botas cafeses, una falda nativa azul con cuadros de colores y un cinto, poseía un anillo de calavera en su dedo y un extraño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡_Preparáos! ¡Vargas el Loco y su horda de bárbaros están buscando camorra_!—estalló seguido una risa macabra.

¿Vargas el Loco? Era la primera vez de Maka frente a un rey brigante. Se veía atemorizante así de cerca, pensado especialmente en que ahora si podía morir. La tierra pareció temblar un poco y la rubia observó horrorizada lo que venía a continuación. Dos grandes _homúnculos_ venían respaldando a los cultistas, que son seres animados fabricados a partir de materia inanimada y creados por medios secretos. Uno era azul y el otro rosa, tenían una corta túnica que los cubría y parecían tener espinas en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes y colmillos gigantes salían de su boca. Parecía toda una guerra, los piratas daban todo su esfuerzo por derrotarlos.

Vargas se acercó a Soul, con una clara intención de pelear. Maka, preocupada lo siguió de lejos. El albino lo vio llegar.

- _¡Es hora de romper unos cuantos cuellos, muchachos! ¡Jajaja!_—dijo, viendo directamente hacia los ojos de Soul.

Soul desvainó su espada de nuevo. Vargas hizo su sonrisa más grande.

-Yo uso los puños, _amigo_. —advirtió burlón, al ver la acción del Capitán.

Justó después de esto, le mandó un golpe al joven. Este cayó por el impacto, perdiendo el equilibrio. Maka se llevó las manos a la boca por la impresión. Soul se levantó aún algo desorbitado, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que así sea, pues. —contestó con sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras.

Le devolvió de la misma manera el golpe, pero añadió una estocada en el brazo. Los dos comenzaron a pelear en serio, Maka sintió la necesidad de entrar ahí e interponerse. Le dolía ver a su amigo así, el isleño era más fuerte pero el joven no se quedaba atrás. Soul sangraba preocupantemente y había bajado la guardia por un momento, cosa que aprovechó su contrincante. Respiraba dificultosamente y la cabeza le daba vueltas, Vargas se acercaba lentamente para dar el golpe final. La rubia fue corriendo hacia Soul y se interpuso entre ellos.

Vargas miró con interés a la chica.

-Sois valiente para hacerle frente al gran Vargas. —Dijo con altanería. —Serías de gran utilidad en mi tripulación.

La tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la joven soltó un gemido de dolor. Soul al escucharla, sintió recobrar un poco la fuerza, murmuró su nombre. Maka no sabía que hacer y en un momento de desesperación pateó el estomago de Vargas. La soltó inmediatamente mientras escupía sangre, Soul la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. Mientras se recuperaba, el rey brigante fijó su mirada en los piratas, ya habían ganado la contienda.

_-¡Pobre de mí, hermanos! ¡Las Esferas Malditas de Chthonikka se hacen añicos sobre nosotros!—_chilló con rabia. — ¡Tú! ¡Pirata insolente! ¡Pagareis por haber indignado a Vargas el Loco!—señaló a Maka mientras le lanzaba un mirada envenenada.

Soul y Maka salieron corriendo de ahí, junto con los demás miembros de la tripulación. Llevaban los cofres de tesoro rumbo al barco. Cuando tus los piratas subieron a sus respectivos barcos, el capitán dio la orden para marcharse. Maka se asomó por la proa y escuchó la última amenaza del rey brigante.

-_¡Huid! Jajaja, ¡huid! ¡Escondeos bajo el océano, detrás del sol o debajo de la concha más pequeña! ¡Os encontraré, piratas!_—sentenció con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

Los barcos del blasón salieron del territorio maldito, con los bolsillos llenos, sin embargo, Maka sentía un fuerte presentimiento…de que algo malo pasaría más adelante.

**Puzzle Pirates**

* * *

><p>No lo se, creo que este capítulo me quedó feo xD<p>

Jajaja cumplí la petición de _Darth no rosen _sobre la asimetría de Kid xDDDD

Vargas el Loco es un personaje del juego, creo que alteré un poco su personalidad (lo hice lo mejor que pude), por eso mismo quería remplazarlo por un persona de Soul Eater, pero pensé que sería mejor así. Puse algunas frases de Vargas en el capítulo, a la hora en que le toca hablar.

En el próximo capítulo habrá romance e.e se los prometo.

¡Bye! ¡Cuidense!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! (Otra vez xD) Lamento no haber subido cap ayer, pero es que decidí tomar un pequeño descansito :3

**Soul Eater y Puzzle Pirates no me pertenecen, solo he utilizado sus personajes y contenido para ser una obra aficionada sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pirates<strong>

Capítulo 5.

_Sentimientos de un lobo de mar._

El cielo había sido cubierto por un manto negro con un millón de estrellas de adorno. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar oscuro, dando un espectáculo maravilloso, como si estuvieran navegando en el espacio. Los piratas estaban tan cansados por la batalla anterior que hasta unos se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo, los demás fueron a la _cabina de proa _a dormir. Black Star y Kid se habían quedado charlando, el peliazul quiso experimentar el sabor de la bebida pirata (ron), tres tragos, 4 tragos, 6 tragos tal vez hasta quedar ebrio. Ahora mírenlo, vomitando hacia el pobre mar por una orilla del barco. Death The Kid lo miraba con negación, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

El clima era algo frío y húmedo, la madera rechinaba cada vez que alguien pisaba. El barco se movía sólo por el viento. La rubia pirata se encontraba en la _cabina del Capitán, _atendiendo las heridas del albino. El cuarto tenía 4 ventanas, un barril de caña de azúcar, una estantería de ropa, unas espadas cruzadas en la pared, una cama elaborada con mantas azules, una silla elaborada, un escritorio con unos planos de barco papel y pluma encima de el, un tocador elaborado, una mesa lateral elaborada, un candelabro en el techo, lámpara de pared elegante, una pintura de almirante, una maceta, un barril de ron, un cofre pequeño, un armero de espadas, otro barril de ron vertical y una alfombra roja cuadrada en el suelo.

Maka pasaba por la cara de Soul un trapo con agua, limpiando sus lesiones ensangrentadas. Eran pocas y pequeñas, no tan graves pero aún así la de ojos esmeraldas insistía en atenderlas. El albino miraba el techo de la habitación de forma serena, este estaba acostado en la cama y Maka sentada a un lado. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Maka exclamó.

-¡Ya está!—dejó el trapo en el botecito de agua.

Para Maka, Soul había estado extraño desde que salieron de la Isla Maldita. Ella se mantuvo a su lado, porque quería y porque además… bueno ¿no era la chica del capitán?

Se sonrojó al pensar eso.

-Maka…-habló Soul, su voz se oía tan suave.-¿Por qué te pusiste al frente de mí?

Maka no sabía a que se refería, hasta que recordó el incidente en la Isla.

-Yo… no quería que te sucediera algo malo.—bajó la mirada de tristeza.

El asombro se asomó en la cara del albino pero después fue sustituido por una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Me ibas a extrañar si moría, verdad?—preguntó con picardía.

-¡Por supuesto que no!—contestó enojada.

El capitán solo sonrió más. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Un notable sonrojo se coloreó en la joven. La acostó en la ancha cama y él se puso a gatas sobre ella. El corazón de Maka palpitaba tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se le saldría, respiraba dificultosamente. Estaban tan cercas el uno del otro y nadie los interrumpía…parecía un buen momento para decir lo que sentía…

-Soul, yo quería decirte que…-

-Te amo.

Los ojos de Maka se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa frase. Nunca creyó que él…

-Maka tú… eres tan diferente. Desde que te conocí supe que eras única, que no tendría otra oportunidad de conocer a alguien así. Te gusta hacer cosas que a la mayor parte de las chicas no le llama la atención. Además estabas a punto de dar tu vida por mí.—susurró con la voz ronca, mientras acariciaba el rostro blanquecino y suave de la joven.—Y llevamos 4 años de conocernos. Te conozco a la perfección.

Maka sonrió al saber que estaba en lo cierto.

-Yo también te amo.

Soul acercó su rostro lentamente hacia el de Maka y unió sus labios delicadamente. Fue una caricia suave y deliciosa, que hizo que ambos chicos sintieran cosquillas en su estómago. Un beso tierno e inocente, pero largo, el primer beso de la rubia. Después, se separaron sin ninguna brusquedad. Los ojos de Maka brillaban como nunca.

-Lo había estado guardando para ti.—el albino mostró una sonrisa cariñosa.

Él los hizo girar, ahora estando ella encima de él, se acostó sobre el torso del joven. Soul comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Maka, haciendo que esta suspirara. Soul pasó la gran sabana sobre ellos dos y apagó la luz. Maka cerró los ojos despacio, escuchando el relajante sonido del agua moverse.

* * *

><p>La luz solar provocó una irritación en los parpados de la rubia, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Rodó un poco, cayendo al lado del capitán. Bostezó y se estiró, dándole una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Miró a Soul, que estaba profundamente dormido, acarició su rostro con dulzura y sonrió. Él debería estar muy cansado, por eso mismo lo dejó dormir más.<p>

El día se veía muy bonito como para ser desperdiciado, así que se levantó, se arregló un poco el cabello antes y salió de la cabina. Todos los tripulantes ya estaban bien despiertos y trabajando. Logró ver a Kid y a Black Star por ahí discutiendo como siempre, se acercó a ellos.

-Me duele horrible la cabeza.—se quejó Black Star.

-Se le llama resaca.—informó Kid, mirándolo acusador.—Eso es porque tomaste ron en exceso.

-¿Tomó?—preguntó la rubia, no muy sorprendida. Sabía de las locuras que era Black Star de cometer.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron un poco por la llegada inesperada de Maka.

-Solo un poquito.—mintió el peliazul, meneando la mano.

-¿Un poquito? ¡Casi te terminas todo el barril!—estalló colérico el moreno.

-No exageres, Kid~.—dijo tranquilo Black Star, restándole importancia.

Kid recobró su cordura, se aclaró la garganta y miró sonriente a la joven rubia.

-Buenos días, señorita Maka.—saludó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Maka le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo, un poco aturdida por el cambio de humor.

-¡Buenos días, planucha! ¡Oh, cada vez te ves más arrugada!—un intento de saludo cordial salió de la boca del peliazul.

Sin embargo este recibió un golpe en los bajos a cambio.

* * *

><p>Un rechinido de madera hizo eco en aquel barco ambulante y fantasmal. <em>El Rey Bárbaro<em>, Vargas, sonrió cómplice al ver a su aliado llegar, el Rey Brigante, Barnabás el Pálido. El espectro tenía ropa y sombrero de capitán rasgados, junto con unas botas en el mismo estado.

-No es normal de Vargas el Loco pedir ayuda ¿o si?—la voz de Barnabás se oía de ultratumba.

-Solo quiero que hagas algo por mí.—levanto la barbilla.

El fantasma prestó atención, algo interesado.

-Quiero que mates a alguien.—el Rey Bárbaro sonrió con malicia y locura.

-Si se trata de un insignificante mortal…-

-Es la primera vez que me humillan, personalmente.

Barnabas hizo un gesto de confusión pero después cambio a burla.

-¿A usted?—soltó una estrepitosa y sombría carcajada, que daría miedo a cualquiera.-¿No cree que la única forma de recuperar el orgullo, es matándolo usted mismo?

-Puedo matarla yo mismo.—contestó retadoramente, el fantasma se sorprendió al saber que se refería a una mujer.—Pero necesito que tú entretengas a los demás piratas, yo seré quien mate a la chica.—sonrió.

Barnabas el Pálido, observó pensativo a Vargas. Un poco de diversión no haría daño… quien sabe… hasta a lo mejor conseguía más…

-Si se trata de matar…contáis conmigo y mí tripulación fantasmagórica…

**Puzzle Pirates**

* * *

><p>¡Yupi! xD<p>

Ahora va lo feo O.O

Quiero decirles algunas cosas antes del siguiente capítulo:

De ahora en adelante no podré más subir los capítulos seguidos u.u ya que son vacaciones y las ocuparé en puras labores de la casa, vallas vacaciones ¬ ¬

Y lo otro, es que los personajes como _Vargas el Loco y Barnabas el Pálido _(que no me pertenecen, son de Puzzle Pirates), habrá mucha distorsión de personalidad, no se como actúan realmente, así que tendré que inventarles su actitud. (OC o como le llamen xD no se de estas cosas de fanfic xD)

Mil disculpas T.T No era mi intención

De todos modos, gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, me hacen muy feliz.

¡Bye! ¡Cuídense! ^^


End file.
